Obvious choice
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Booth tem que fazer uma escolha, será ela a melhor escolha? Missing scene episódio 6x09, smut, ONE-SHOT.


**[center] [IMG].[/IMG]**

**banner by Bizarroland[/center]**

**Título:****Obvious choice**

**Autor:****Fernanda****  
****Categoria:****Bones, B&B, missing scene episódio 6x09, angst/romance, smut.**

**Advertências:****sexo, sofrimento emocional**

**Classificação:**** M, ****NC-17**

**Capítulos:****1 – One shot**

**Completa:****[X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo:**** Ele tem que fazer uma escolha, será ela a melhor escolha?**

_ Eu entendi o aviso, Booth. Eu não quero ter arrependimentos. – ela o olhava ansiosa.

Booth estava em choque com a declaração dela. Sabia que ela se referia a eles. O caso havia mexido demais com ela, como ele nunca vira antes. Temperance realmente se identificara com a médica morta, que nunca tinha aproveitado a vida, ou o amor. Booth permaneceu calado por uns instantes, que para ela pareceram uma eternidade.

_ Oh... Eu estou com alguém, Bones. – ele finalmente disse. – E a Hannah... Ela não é como um premio de consolação. Eu a amo.

Temperance desviou o olhar, choque e desapontamento visíveis em sua expressão. O choro ficou mais forte, quase desesperado, as lágrimas descendo livres pelo rosto bonito. Lágrimas essas que partiam o coração dele.

_ Você sabe, a última coisa que eu quero é magoar você, mas esses são os fatos. – ele murmurou.

_ Eu entendo. – ela falou com um meio sorriso triste. - Eu perdi minha chance... Todo meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Eu posso me ajustar.

_ Eu me ajustei. – ele retrucou, sem querer parecer vingativo.

_ Sim, você fez. – ela soltou um riso amargo.

_ Você quer que eu telefone pra alguém pra ficar com você, ou...? – Booth ofereceu, desconfortável com o choro dela.

_ Não. Eu estou bem. Sozinha. Obrigada.

Temperance se calou, o olhar perdido na janela do carro, fechando-se em seu mundo particular durante o resto do caminho até o apartamento dela. Booth a observava de vez em quando, o coração em pedaços, lágrimas contidas ardendo em seus olhos. Uma dúvida martelando em sua mente... Teria ele feito a escolha certa?

Booth entrou em seu apartamento e recostou-se contra a porta, os olhos fechados, a respiração pesada. Hannah ouviu-o chegando e veio ao seu encontro. Ele abriu os olhos, o rosto abatido, a expressão de tristeza impossível de disfarçar.

_ Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou receosa.

Booth piscou algumas vezes, o medo de começar a chorar na frente da namorada travou sua garganta e ele apenas meneou a cabeça.

_ Seeley... você está me deixando preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Temperance?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando. Respirando fundo ele a encarou.

_ Está tudo bem, Hannah. Desculpe. Eu só... preciso ficar sozinho um pouco.

_ Por que?

Booth desviou o olhar do dela. Não conseguia encará-la naquele momento. Seguindo para o bar ele se serviu de uma generosa dose de whisky. Diante do silencio dele, ela resolveu não insistir.

_ Certo. Já percebi que você não está disposto a me contar. Tudo bem. Vou dormir... se você quiser desabafar, estarei na sua cama, ok? – ela o beijou no rosto e seguiu para o quarto.

Booth se deixou cair no sofá. Após alguns goles da bebida, um soluço escapou de sua garganta e lágrimas quentes começaram a descer por seu rosto. A imagem da Bones, da sua Bones, chorando copiosamente, voltou à sua mente e ele jogou o copo com força contra a lareira. O copo estilhaçou contra as pedras em volta do fogo.

Hannah apareceu na sala, assustada com o barulho. Ao vê-lo naquele estado ela se ajoelhou a seu lado.

_ Seeley! Por favor, me conta o que aconteceu. – ela implorou.

Booth fechou os olhos.

_ Desculpe. – ele pediu. – Não queria assustá-la.

_ Não se preocupe com isso. Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu. Não me deixe de fora da sua vida assim...

_ Problemas com a Bones. – ele disse enxugando o rosto com as mãos. – Não tem nada a ver com você.

Hannah se ergueu, afastando-se dele. Depois de algum tempo ela se voltou para ele.

_ Eu não sou tola, Seeley. – ela disse baixinho.

_ Por que está dizendo isso?

_ Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Pelo menos parte do que está acontecendo. – ela cruzou os braços. - Aliás, na maior parte do tempo eu me sinto uma intrusa... entre vocês dois.

_ O que você está dizendo?

_ Que você a ama.

_ Não! – ele negou rápido.

_ E ela ama você. – ela retrucou, ignorando a resposta dele.

_ Hannah!

_ Foi isso que ela te disse, não foi? Por isso você está assim.

Booth desviou os olhos dos dela. Jamais ia imaginar que a namorada era tão perspicaz. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer... sequer sabia o que pensar.

_ Eu não sei de onde você tirou uma coisa dessas, mas...

_ Não! – ela o interrompeu. - Por favor, não minta pra mim. Eu acho que mereço sua honestidade.

Ele notou o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dela. Ótimo, ele pensou, fazer duas mulheres chorarem na mesma noite não deve ser considerado algo heróico. Booth se aproximou e a segurou pela mão.

_ Eu preciso resolver isso com a Bones, Hannah.

_ Não. Você precisa é ser feliz. Você está feliz comigo? – ela perguntou direta.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Booth notou quando ela a enxugou rapidamente. Nessa hora ele notou que ela se parecia com a Bones de antigamente, sempre forte e desligada das coisas. Isso fez soar um clique dentro dele. Preciso ser honesto, ele pensou, devo isso a ela.

_ Não. – ele disse tão baixo que ela nem teve certeza de ter ouvido.

Mas a resposta estava no rosto dele. Hannah sorriu com tristeza, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

_ É por essas situações que eu sempre carrego apenas uma mala. A vida anda, o mundo gira... A gente precisa estar preparada.

_ Então é assim? – ele perguntou. – Você sequer vai tentar?

_ Não. Eu sei quando é a minha hora de partir, Seeley.

_ Então você não me ama, como disse. – ele retrucou magoado.

_ Eu amo sim. E é por isso que eu te quero feliz. – ela retrucou.

Hannah lhe deu as costas e rumou para o quarto. Booth permaneceu na sala, em choque. Não tinha certeza de que ela falava sério. Talvez depois de se acalmar, pela manhã, ela mudasse de idéia.

_**Meia-hora depois...**_

Ele ainda estava na mesma posição e ela voltou à sala, a mala a seus pés. Booth se ergueu do sofá num salto.

_ Hannah... Vamos conversar. Você não pode ir embora assim!

Ela se aproximou sem responder, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Hannah o beijou de leve e acariciou seu rosto.

_ Você foi o mais especial, quero que saiba disso.

_ Hannah... por favor...

_ Adeus, Seeley.

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando ele pareceu sair do transe. Ela tinha mesmo ido embora. Entre chocado e aliviado, Booth pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

_**Uma e meia da madrugada, apartamento de Temperance...**_

Ela acordou atordoada. O som das batidas na porta ressoando alto no apartamento silencioso. Olhando para o relógio de cabeceira percebeu que fazia apenas alguns minutos que conseguira finalmente pegar no sono.

Pensando tratar-se de alguma emergência, ela se levantou. Vestiu rapidamente o roupão sobre a fina camisola de seda e correu para a porta. Ao abri-la deparou-se com um Booth todo molhado por causa da forte chuva que ainda castigava a cidade.

Eles se encararam. Ela parecia chocada ao vê-lo ali e ele tentava descobrir se ela ainda o queria. Booth deu um passo à frente e a tocou. Sua mão acariciou o rosto dela, puxando-a pela nuca, para que se aproximasse dele.

Os lábios de Booth cobriram os dela com ânsia e Temperance os entreabriu para receber a língua úmida que provava a sua. Sem parar para pensar, ela deslizou as mãos pelos braços fortes e as entrelaçou atrás da nuca dele, cedendo ao desejo e a carência que a consumia.

Ele afundou os dedos entre seus cabelos sedosos, fazendo-a pender a cabeça para trás. Quando interrompeu o beijo, ouviu-a protestar e tranqüilizou-a:

_ Não vou a lugar nenhum, Bones. Só vou fechar a porta.

Beijando-lhe o queixo, ele escorregou os lábios pescoço abaixo, provando-lhe a pele de pêssego. Temperance pensou em detê-lo, para conversarem, mas foi só por um segundo. A respiração de Booth tocava seu pescoço suavemente, roubando-lhe as defesas.

Ao ouvi-la suspirar, ele voltou a atenção para a sua boca, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e o prendeu entre os dentes, sem exercer pressão. Ainda insegura, ela tocou-lhe o maxilar levemente áspero pela barba crescida e sentiu uma deliciosa onda de arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Prosseguindo em suas descobertas de novos prazeres, insinuou os dedos pela abertura do colarinho, sentindo-lhe a pele quente. Ao desabotoar-lhe o primeiro botão, ouviu-o prender a respiração de modo sibilante e sorriu.

"Isso é loucura!", seu lado racional gritava "Ele é comprometido... e não me ama mais.", mas ela ignorou os avisos de seu cérebro. Em seguida, ele lhe contornou o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e Temperance deixou de lado todo e qualquer raciocínio lógico que ainda tivesse. Loucura ou não, nada mais importava, exceto o fato de ter Booth ali com ela.

Booth segurou-a pela cintura e sentou-se no sofá, com ela em seu colo. Ele beijou-lhe a boca mais uma vez e, agora, foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo. Booth percebeu que começava a perder o autocontrole e apelou para todo seu bom senso para conseguir conter-se por mais tempo. Queria prolongar aquilo ao máximo.

Sabia que precisavam conversar, esclarecer as coisas... mas ao vê-la abrir a porta, tão linda, os cabelos em desalinho, o ar sonolento tão sensual, o roupão de seda meio aberto, deixando a mostra parte dos seios fartos, ele não conseguiu resistir.

O roupão de Temperance subiu ligeiramente revelando as coxas perfeitas. Booth tocou a seda verde, deliciando-se com o contato sedutor. Os carinhos de Booth tinham o poder de lhe despertar sensações quase esquecidas. Fazia tempo demais que ela não se sentia assim, em fogo por um homem. Tempo demais.

Booth a abraçava como quem segura uma peça rara e delicada nas mãos. Sua ternura admirou-a, levando-a a beijar-lhe os lábios e sorrir. O beijo, que começou suave e terno, foi se intensificando e suas línguas se encontraram, sedentas.

Booth deitou-a cuidadosamente no tapete e acomodou-se a seu lado. Abraçando-a pela cintura, pressionou-lhe os quadris de modo sensual, fazendo-a perceber o quanto o excitava. Temperance acariciou o peito largo, como tantas vezes tivera vontade de fazer, movendo os quadris no mesmo ritmo.

Booth moveu os lábios por seus ombros e foi progressivamente descendo em direção ao decote do roupão, seus lábios e língua acariciando a pele branca e macia. Com a mão livre, tocou-lhe um dos seios, pegando o mamilo ereto entre os dedos. Temperance arqueou as costas e prendeu a respiração.

_ Você é tão linda... – ele sussurrou baixinho.

Booth puxou-a pela mão e a fez sentar-se. Sustentando-lhe o olhar, ela esticou os braços para trás e o ajudou a livrá-la do roupão. A seda verde escorregou-lhe pelos braços, amontoando-se no tapete, matando a curiosidade de Booth, que jamais a tinha visto nua.

Sob o roupão, ela usava apenas uma camisola e calcinha pretas, também de seda. Excitado, ele mediu-a dos pés à cabeça, detendo o olhar em cada curva. Então, abraçando-a pela cintura, curvou-se e mergulhou o rosto no vale entre seus seios.

Ao sentir os joelhos estremecerem, Temperance respirou fundo e segurou-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos, puxando-o para mais perto. Booth entendeu seu gesto e beijou-lhe um mamilo, circundando-o com a língua, levando-a ao delírio.

Seus gemidos foram uma verdadeira confissão aos ouvidos dele, que continuou a estimulá-la. Tomando para si o controle da relação, Temperance apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e o empurrou delicadamente, abrindo uma distância entre eles.

Sorrindo com malícia, desabotoou os demais botões da camisa de Booth e jogou-a ao chão, impedindo-o de abraçá-la, beijou-o no peito e foi deslizando a boca molhada até alcançar-lhe o cós da calça. Ele respirava depressa, ofegante, e Temperance ficou feliz ao perceber que também era capaz de levá-lo a loucura.

Com dedos ágeis, soltou o fecho da calça e desceu parcialmente o zíper. Então, procurando prolongar aqueles momentos deliciosos, ajoelhou-se e tirou-lhe cada uma das meias, acariciando as pernas fortes. Ao se reerguer, terminou de descer-lhe o zíper da calça e ajudou-o a se livrar daquela incômoda barreira, acariciando os músculos do abdômen definido.

Sua intenção era prosseguir com as carícias, porém Booth percebeu que não conseguiria se conter por muito mais tempo e tornou a deitá-la no tapete, cobrindo-a com seu corpo.

Tornando a beijá-la, insinuou um joelho por entre suas coxas e a tocou com os dedos. Temperance gemeu baixinho ao senti-lo acariciar seu clitóris. Booth, ao senti-la pronta para recebê-lo, penetrou-a com cuidado. Temperance não conteve um gemido mais alto ao senti-lo totalmente dentro dela.

Delirando de prazer ela lançou as longas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Em poucos instantes, seus corpos começaram uma dança lânguida, guiados por instintos primitivos. Booth nunca conhecera uma mulher tão fascinante, tão... perfeita. Ela era a mulher de sua vida. E tudo com ela seria sempre especial.

Temperance se contorcia e arfava com as estocadas, tocando-o com a mesma desenvoltura e, ao atingir o clímax, disse seu nome baixinho, enquanto lhe cravava as unhas nas costas. Logo em seguida, era a vez de Booth também alcançar o êxtase.

Passados alguns instantes, sempre a abraçando, ele a beijou e inverteu as posições no tapete, deixando-a descansar com a cabeça pousada em seu peito. Vários minutos se passaram, sem que nenhum deles tivesse coragem de quebrar o silencio confortável. Depois de muito tempo, Booth a afastou ligeiramente, para se erguer.

_ Não. – ela pediu, segurando-o pelo braço. – Por favor, fique. Só por essa noite. – ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu sei que você não... – sua voz falhou, ela baixou os olhos, os lábios tremeram.

Booth a olhou confuso e ela continuou.

_ Eu sei que seu amor não me pertence mais, mas eu só peço essa noite... Como uma despedida. Eu respeito sua escolha, Booth. Mas, por favor, me dê apenas essa noite. – as lágrimas correram novamente pelo rosto bonito, pela terceira vez naquela noite.

Ele entendeu a confusão e um amplo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

_ Eu não vou a lugar algum, Bones. Eu ia apenas reacender a lareira.

_ Oh...

_ Que história é essa de despedida? – ele perguntou ao voltar para junto dela no tapete.

_ Eu entendo que Hannah ganhou, Booth. Posso entender e aceitar isso. – ela retrucou.

Booth notou o esforço que ela fazia para não chorar e sentiu pena. Ele ampliou o sorriso.

_ Eu amo você, sua tolinha. Você é a squint da minha vida. Não vou a lugar algum pelos próximos... 30, 40 ou 50 anos...

Ela se lembrou das palavras dele, mais de um ano antes. O olhar confuso denunciava os sentimentos dela.

_ Mas... e a Hannah? – ela insistiu.

_ Na verdade Hannah meio que facilitou as coisas para nós. – ele explicou.

_ Como?

_ Um dia eu conto... agora eu preciso recuperar 7 anos perdidos... – ele sussurrou voltando a beijá-la.

FIM

P.S.: Isso, senhor Hart Hanson, é um roteiro satisfatório. Não aquela coisa que você nos obrigou a assistir.


End file.
